


A glance in quiet

by yue_ix



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Fanwork of Fanwork, Podfic Cover Art, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Book 3, chapter 13 "Venom of the Red Lotus", Korra is working through some things but she doesn't have to be alone. Asami stays with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A glance in quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theleanansidhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Quiet [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632204) by [theleanansidhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/pseuds/theleanansidhe). 



> Art inspired by the podfic "In Quiet" by theleanansidhe, itself made as a gift for were_duck and based on the fic "In Quiet" by exmanhater. Theleansidhe wanted a podfic cover; I asked for an excerpt then made her something from there! A+ fanwork train!
> 
> Background based on a screencap found on [korranation](http://korranation.tumblr.com/).

Full art:  


 

Podfic cover made from it:  



End file.
